night_of_the_demonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Franklin
Angela Franklin was a loud-mouthed goth girl with a penchant for the craziest parties in her high school, She also has a fascination with demons and spirits. Angela is the main antagonist in the Night of the Demons franchise and is portrayed by actress, dancer and animal psychic Amelia Kinkade. In the remake she won the surname Feld, and is portrayed by Shannon Elizabeth. Early Life Angela was once considered to be a gifted student, one of the best in her class. However in her senior year, she entered a Gothic lifestyle, wearing nothing but black and gaining the reputation of a witch from her classmates, including her history classmate, Judy Cassidy. Her parents were sure that she only did these things to get attention. She belonged to the Franklin Family. Hull House Massacre, 1988 On Halloween Night, 1988, Angela and Suzanne held a Halloween party at Hull House, a funeral parlour that had been abandoned for years due to past murders. They invited seven classmates, and one that was not invited showed up. During the party, Angela decided to have a past life seance. Unfortunately, one of the teenagers interrupts the seance, which breaks the process. Through this, a demon awakes in the crematorium of the house. It makes its way up into the living room and possesses Suzanne, who then possesses Angela. As the night progresses, Angela's personality changes. She begins dancing to disturbing songs in erotic fashions and killing her friends, turning them into demons, including Stooge and Sal. As the night commences, all of the demons burn and are dragged to hell. Only two teenagers, Judy Cassidy and Rodger, are still alive. Middle Years The police searched the property and find all of the bodies, except for Angela's. They rule her as a suspect in the murders. For six years, Hull House remains empty. Police keep a close watch on the house and continue the investigation. During those years, people claim to sight a ghostly figure of a woman in a black dress wandering around Hull House at midnight, and it resembled Angela Franklin. In 1993, the police culminated the investigation and stopped watching Hull House. On Halloween Night of 1993, Angela's parents receive a greeting card with dried blood all over it, bearing Angela's signature. That night, both of her parents commit suicide. Angela haunts Hull House freely, killing anyone that comes to it. Events of 1994 In the year, 1994, Angela Franklin set her eyes on her sister, Melissa Franklin and to sacrifice her to the devil. Things escalated when Shirley Finnerty decided to plan an disclosed event at Hull House, including Melissa Franklin to perform a scare prank on her, while this ritual raised Angela from the chasms of the Hull House and making the group feel her presence, including Melissa sighting Angela in the hallways. During this time, Perry decided to perform a demon summoning ritual inside the sanctuary, resulting in Angela assaulting him but unable to take him with her. Later on in the Hull House, Angela Franklin assaulted and physically abused Z-Boy, while others left the Hull House. Angela was then teleported to St. Rita's Academy through her lipstick, brought by Bibi and then passed on to Shirley, who, while applying it in the lavatory, got attacked by Angela, unleashing herself in the academy, seducing teenagers in the Halloween party including Johnny, beheading Kurt and then escorting Melissa to the Hull House on the promise of a reunion. She caused a havoc inside the Hull House when the group including Perry, Bibi, Johnny, Father Bob and Sister Gloria came to rescue Melissa from her web, eventually, chasing them in the hallways in her traditional manner. Her plan was then wrecked when Sister Gloria, Johnny and Bibi confronted her, while she was ready to slay her sister, lying on an altar but instead beheaded Sister Gloria although the attempt was futile as Sister Glorias' faith restored her head, enabling her to confront Angela, swapping the places on the altar to examine her faith, while Angela tried to pursue Melissa to slay Sister Gloria, the attempt backfired when Melissa stabbed Angela instead and this gave birth to the Lamia form of Angela, which was later ended by Johnny with the help of sunlight. Personality Angela became possessed by a demonic force after Suzanne, already possessed, having kissed her. As a demon, Angela has incredible strength, teleportation, telekinesis and immortality. She is also able to possess the dead to gain minions. However, she has her weaknesses. She is only active during Halloween and must return to where she came from when it is over. She is unable to leave Hull House due to the underground stream unless something from Hull House is taken. She is also vulnerable to crosses, the rising sun and holy water. she can't be truly killed and always comes back. Name *'Angela' is a female given name. It is derived from the Greek word ángelos (αγγελος), meaning "Messenger; Angel, Messenger of God". * Franklin, which is Angela's surname, is a surname of Middle English origin. The English-language surname is derived from Frankeleyn, denoting men who were not of noble birth but were freeholders, and the meaning of Franklin is "Free Man". * 'Feld, '''which is Angela's surname in Remake from 2009, This ancient of pre 7th century German origins and Anglo-Saxon origins, is recorded in over seventy spellings. These range from Feild, Feld, and Field, to Delafield, Veld, Van den Velde, Feldmann, and the various ornamental compounds such as Feldblum or Fieldstone. However spelt, the name is topographical for someone who lived or worked on land which had been cleared of forest, but not brought into arable cultivation. The derivation is from "feld", translating as pasture or open country, almost the opposite of the 20th century meaning. Quotes Gallery demons_close.gif|Angela's fanart picture-41.png|Angela started her seductive dance to Jay angela.png|Angela leaving the store after stealing food for the party night-of-the-demons-1988-pic.jpg|Angela after stealing food for the party angela-creepin.jpg|Angela possessed by the Demon of Hull House NightotDemons88_02.jpg|Possessed by the Demon night-of-the-demons-2-01.jpg|Angela in the second movie of the franchise mWqSr7Bd.png|Angela after her lesbian kiss with Suzanne Night-of-the-Demons.jpg|Angela burning her hands in the fireplace BeFunky_nightofthedemons1.jpg.jpg|Angela after spitting Stooge's tongue 265px-Night-of-the-Demons-2010-horror-movies-15310431-709-1280.jpg|Angela in 2009 Remake Night Of The Demons Remake (4).jpg|Angela possessed by the Demon in Remake of the 2009 film Trivia *Her sense of humor is often compared to Freddy Krueger. *In the original 1988 film, her last name is "Franklin", but in the 2009 remake her last name is "Feld", she is not the only character who's name changed, many of the main characters names where changed too. *Angela Franklin is the only character who appears in all three films of the franchise. *While Suzanne was possessed by the head demon of Hull House first, it's possible that it bonded more with Angela due to her knowledge of demons, possessions and witchcraft. External Links * [http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Angela_Franklin Angela at Villians Wiki] * [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0056093/ Angela at IMDB] * [http://horror.about.com/od/horrorthemelists/ss/lesserhalloweencostumes_9.htm 10 Lesser-Known Horror Villains to Dress Up as at Halloween Page 9 of 10 Angela] Category:Angela Franklin Category:Demon Category:Villain Category:Possessed Category:Devil Category:Evil Category:Gore Category:Amelia Kinkade Category:Horror Category:1988 movie Category:Characters Category:Franklin Family Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Category:Females